Christmas Catastrophe
by DBZgirl4life
Summary: Troy wants to get Gabriella the perfect gift for Christmas. Problem? He doesn't know exactly what! Mostly Troyella and not a main Chaylor, but it is in there a lot too.


Chapter 1: We still on?

Disclaimer: I dont own HSM but I own this story and any characters that I make up.

A/N: This is the first chapter! I think this story will be really good. I will put my heart and soul into this story, as I did with my other ones. There will also be a lot of fluff. I love writing fluff, lol. Well, hope you enjoy! I really like this chapter! Don't forget to review! (:

--xo.HSM--_Love_.ox--

Troy Bolton sat in History class, staring between the clock on the wall, and his beautiful girlfriend.

'_Only five more minutes until this class is over and winter vacation starts!_' Troy thought to himself.

Troy couldn't wait for winter vacation. He was expecially excited about today, after school. It was his and Gabriella's one year anniversary. He had a wonderful evening planned for the two of them. But the best part? Gabriella didn't have a clue. She thought they were just going to hand out, watch movies and enjoy their time together. They were going to do that, but Troy had other ideas of his own. Afterall, this is a memorable occasion.

The bell rang, dispersing all of his thoughts. Gabriella called his name.

"Troy? Trooooy!!" Gabriella sang like a little girl.

"Huh?" He answered.

Gabriella giggled as Troy stood up, grabbing his girlfriends hand gently.

"So I'm guessing that you didn't take notes?" She asked. Troy shook his head.

"No, I was too excited for vacation and our date." Troy grinned, putting his backpack in his locker as Gabriella did the same, to her locker, right next to his.

"Oh, too bad. We are having a huge test on what went on in class today, the day we come back from vacation." Gabriella told him. Troy stopped suddenly.

"Are you serious?!" He asked. He had to keep his grades up for basketball.

"No, haha. But we did have to take notes and we will have a test one day during the week we come back. And by the way, I am looking forward to our date as well." Gabriella laughed.

"Gabriella Montez, you are soo evil! You just wait until I get you!" Troy joked, Gabriella started rnning away from him. She ran to the park, just down the street, a couple blocks away from the school. She got to a park bench and sat down to take a breather, but Troy snuck up behind her and scared her half to death. He picked her up and started spinning around in circles. Gabriella screamed with laughter, telling Troy to put her down. Of course he refused. After a little while of spinning, he fell to the ground, taking Gabriella with him. They layed down on the ground, watching the world spin around them. Gabriella placed her head on Troy's shoulder and layed her arm across his stomach. She caressed his abs. He was very muscular.

As they layed there, Troy remembered what day it was and it seemed that Gabriella knew what he was thinking and she kissed him, then helped him up.

"Troy, lets go to my house and start our date!" Gabriella exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Troy shared the same enthusiasm. This time, Gabriella jumped on Troy's back and he gave her a piggyback ride all the way to her house. They sang Breaking Free all the way. When they got to Gabriella's house, her mom was just leaving to go do some Christmas shopping. She laughed at how adorable the couple was. She watched Gabriella sitting upon Troy's back, her eyes closed, singing Breaking Free like a dog. (She had her eyes closed, her head pointed up to the sky and everytime she did a word with a 'o' she made it look like she was howling like a dog.. lol)

"Hey you two." Maria greeted her daughter and boyfriend. Gabriella stopped singing and turned a deep red color. She was so embarrassed. She only sang like that when she was truley happy, and only her mom knew that. Troy put her down and shook Maria's hand. Gabriella gave her mom a hug and then grabbed Troy's hand and skipped to the door. Another thing she did when she was happy. Her mom laughed at her daughter, stepping into her car and telling them when she would be home.

"I'll be back at 11:30 at the earliest, I am going to Auntie Sarah's house after I go shopping. Have fun you two!" She said.

"See you later, mommy!" Gabriella said. Troy waved goodbye and they went inside.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Gabriella asked, plopping down on the couch. Troy followed her and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Fine with me!" Gabriella giggled, placing her hands behind Troy's neck and pulling him on top of her. They began to make out and a few minutes later, the phone rang. At first Gabriella ignored it and continued kissing Troy, but eventually gave in and pulled out of his loving grasp. She got up and gave Troy a sympathetic look, he nodded that it was okay and she went to answer the phone.

"Hope I wasn't interupting anthing Gabi." Maria said on the other end of the phone.

"No, mommy." Gabriella lied, sighing.

"I just wanted to tell you that I left you thirty dollars if you and Troy want to get some pizza or something. It is on the counter if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, thanks mom. Is that all? Because we were kind of busy.." Gabriella said.

"I-I mean, is that all? I want to get back to the movie." Gabriella re-stated.

"Nice save." Maria laughed.

"We weren't doing anything wrong! I swear!"Gabriella said, pulling out a large bag of popcorn to pop. Troy sat on the couch, looking at her newest DVD's. Gabriella told her mom goodbye and went over to Troy.

"Anything sound good?" Gabriella asked, putting one of her arms around Troy's shoulders and laying her head down. Troy shook his head.

"How about The Perfect Man?" Gabriella suggested, Troy nodded and he popped the DVD in the player as the microwave beeped.

"That's the popcorn, I'll go get it." Gabriella announced, Troy nodded and got up to get them drinks.

"Coke?" Troy asked. Gabriella agreed and Troy walked back into the living room and opened the sodas, placing them on the coffee table.

Gabriella brought the large popcorn bowl and two towels over to the couch and snuggled close to Troy. He smiled as he felt her warmth on his arm. Before they dug in, Troy kissed her.

"I love you Gabriella Anne Montez. With all my heart." Troy said, smiling.

"I love you too, Troy Alexander Bolton. With all my heart plus infinity." Gabriella kissed him and they smiled at eachother, eating popcorn and watching the movie.

--xo.HSM--_Love_.ox--

Three hours, three movies and two bowls of popcorn later, Troy looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost time to leave for his reservations. He took the bowl and two cans to the kitchen.

"Go up to your room and get changed. Your mom told me she layed out clothes for you." Troy told her.

"Don't say anything, just do." Troy said. Gabriella nodded, confused. She did as she was told and walked up to her room.

She was amazed when she walked into her room and saw it was lit up with a bunch of white christmas lights on the border of her ceiling. She looked over at her bed and saw a beautiful pink dress that was covered with sparkles. It had one spaghetti stap on one side and a bigger strap on the other side. It had a matching deeper pink shrug and pink heels in the same color as the shrug. Next to it layed a pair of pink diamond earrings and matching heart necklace. There was also a note. She opened it up.

It read:

Sweet Gabriella,

Happy One Year Anniversary. I love you so much. I hope you like what I picked out for you. Your mom had to help with the dress and shoes, but once I saw the necklace and earrings I just had to get them. They were perfect, don't you think? I know you said I didn't have to buy you anything but I thought this was a memorable occasion so I thought I would. I know you will look beautiful in this outfit. Whatever you wear looks great on you. You are the love of my life and I know we will be together forever. Happy one year, babe. Enjoy!

Love you lots,

Troy (insert disfigured heart here made by Troy)

Gabriella let a silent tear fall out of her eye. (Like right before she sings when there was me and you in the movie) She closed her door and changed her clothes, putting on the earrings, necklace and shoes last. She walked over to her vanity, which was also covered with lights. She picked out a lushious pink lip gloss, sparkling pink blush and matching powdery pink eyeshadow. She put it all on and topped it off with waterproof mascara. She knew she would probaby cry at some point. She kind of figured Troy was going to bring her somewhere because she got all dolled up. She pressed her lips together and stood up, making sure she looked alright, she walked out the door and down the stairs. Troy was in a dress shirt and black pants. She smiled.

She walked right up to Troy and hugged him tightly. He marveled at how gorgeous she looked in the outfit he picked out. Without saying a word, Troy grabbed his wallet off of the table and brought Gabriella out to a black strech limo. She stared, amazed at the limo. Troy smiled and helped her in.

"Troy, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." Troy said.

"Fine." Gabriella pouted. Troy laughed. She was adorable.

"Did you get my note?" Troy asked.

"Yes I did. Troy, thank you so much. I never expected any of this!" Gabriella gushed.

"Well, it's not over yet. It's going to be a long night." He smiled.

"I love you Troy Bolton. You will always be my freaky callback boy." Gabriella smiled. Troy kissed her cheek.

"And you will always be my freaky math girl. Like kindergarten?" He asked.

"Like Kindergarten." Gabriella smiled.

--xo.HSM--_Love_.ox--

So, did you like it?! I thought it was gooood. I had a lot of fun writing it. I have also started writing the second chapter so expect it sometime this week, but only if I get at least 10 reviews. From now on, I will NOT update until I get 10 reviews. I know this goes against my morals. I hate asking people to do things but I really want to know how you guys like the story. HOWEVER! If you review and all you say is update and you dont tell me how you liked the story at all, that review wont count towards the 10 total that I need. Thanks for understanding.

Go review, please. At least 10 before I update.

Hope to see lots of reviews in my inbox. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace!

xo..HSM0bsession--_Out!_..xo


End file.
